


Well This Is Unexpected

by all_spice, morganfm



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Bloodplay, Carmilla speaks German, Deutsch | German, F/F, One Shot, i don't know what this is, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_spice/pseuds/all_spice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganfm/pseuds/morganfm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vampire and a girl obsessed with death, what better match is there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well This Is Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> basically I thought this pairing worked on an awesome level, so a friend and I wrote it through a text conversation. Wednesday's college age btw. Let's say this happened years before the web series and Laura, and Wednesday's one of Carmilla's study buddies.
> 
> Also you know how Gomez has a thing for Morticia speaking French? Yeah Wednesday's her father's daughter.

Carmilla stepped away, dragging the back of her hand across her lips and cursing herself for not controlling her urges.

_Damn it! Now she's going to scream and I'm going to have to do something ridiculous to keep her quiet. ___

She really should have known better. It had been centuries since she last drank from someone on pure impulse. But the oddly pale girl had a heady scent of blood lingering around her, and it had flooded Carmilla's senses, leaving her helpless to resist.

The vampire braced herself to silence the girl, but something was different. She wasn't freaking out.

Wednesday looked at the panting creature with bloodstained lips before her. Bringing a hand up to the spot on her neck, she touched the wound. She inspected her finger as the dark liquid dripped down it, eyeing it coldly. Then, she did the last thing Carmilla expected. The girl put her finger in her mouth, then slowly drew it out, tasting her own blood before meeting the vampire's eyes.

"You bit me." It wasn't a shriek, it was more of a satisfied observation. Then she gave a chilling smile. "Want to do it again?"

Carmilla paused, hand upraised. "What?" she asked, not quite believing her ears.

Wednesday smiled. "I asked if you'd like to do it again." She tilted her head, offering up her neck.

Carmilla's eyes widened and she licked her lips, a growl forming in her throat as she threw her arms around Wednesday's waist, holding her tight, as her teeth dug in once more. Wednesday moaned, feeling light-headed from the blood loss. It couldn't be more than a pint, but it was making her giddy.

Carmilla's tongue laved her neck, collecting the last drops of blood once she had drunk her fill. She chuckled with satisfaction and finally spoke, her tone warm and husky. "Well, I must say that in all my years I've never met a girl who was as... willing, as you are, precious."

Her rich voice contrasted with that of her most recent meal, who spoke breathlessly but almost without emotion.

"I've never met a vampire before. That is what you are, isn't it?"

"That's right, sweet cheeks. My name's Carmilla. And you are?" She pulled back slightly, searching the other girl's face for a hint of some emotion. It was as unrevealing as her own. The similarity gave her chills.

"Wednesday."

Carmilla quirked a brow.

"Wednesday Addams." The full name elicited a small snort from the vampire as she made the connection.

"I knew there was something familiar about you. The Addams clan has gathered something of a... reputation, at this school over the years."

"Ah."

At that moment, a tiny dribble of blood leaked out the corner of Carmilla's mouth. Wednesday's eyes flickered as she glanced at it, and in the split second before Carmilla caught it with her own tongue, she made a decision.

Leaning forward suddenly, Wednesday licked the droplet away, her tongue barely meeting Carmilla's lower lip before she pulled back.

"Sugar, there's more where that came from."

For the second time in a half hour, Carmilla gave in to her instincts. She followed Wednesday's retreating lips, crushing them against her own. Their tongues duelled, both girls revelling in the tangy iron taste of warm blood.

Wednesday's black polish-covered fingernails dug into Carmilla's shoulders as she pushed her up against a wall, eliciting a sound of muffled surprise from the taller girl. Wednesday drew back, dipping her fingertips into the blood slowly oozing from the wound on her neck. She rubbed a swipe of deep red across Carmilla's lower lip, smiling detachedly as her eyes rolled back in pleasure. Carmilla's knees felt weak as Wednesday kissed down her neck, then nipped softly at her shoulder. 

"Gott im Himmel," Carmilla breathed, and her hand fell to Wednesday's hip then slid lazily down and around, clutching at the material of her dress.

"I must say, you speak German quite... attractively," Wednesday half-whispered, brushing her lips against Carmilla's earlobe.

"Magst du mein Zunge, Liebchen?" Carmilla teased. She took hold of Wednesday's neck and dragged her in for another kiss, blood-smeared mouth hungrily seeking the human girl's sweet taste.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> "Gott im Himmel" - God in Heaven  
> "Magst du mein Zunge, Liebchen?" - Do you like my tongue, dear?


End file.
